The Blood of a King
by Agent MarbleEyes
Summary: All her life Usagi has been cleansing others of horrors that reside within their souls but what will she do when she finds her hands stained with a blood that won't wash off?


Hey guys! Once again I'm trying to write a story but with all the snow days I finally got an idea that might do well. Yes, snow days in this lovely hellhole. They should actually call them ice days since that what we get instead of snow. It's not fair. Hopefully it won't be such a total disaster, unlike last time. I thank my ever-faithful editor, jade, for giving me another chance. Hopefully she'll post the next chapter in second chances and never quite as it seems! Please Jade-Chan?! I am still your slave driver so you know what you will update that story! Now! Hehe. Oh well, the story takes place a year before the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Usagi is pregnant with Chibi-Usa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.

Jade's Editor Note: (Cause she wants to have one ~_^) I'M A BANANA!!!!

  
  


  
The Blood Of A King  
  


  
Chapter One

  
  


"Mamoru! No!"

  
           Usagi dropped the bloody knife to the ground. It clattered on the floor, sending small splatters of blood on the once clean ground. On top of their bed lay the future king, now dead. A soft sound could be heard maybe from the slowing beating of his heart or the racing of hers. Blood flowed freely from the wound in his chest to pool around him. His face paled as he tried to say something to Usagi but choked as blood filled his mouth. Silence seemed to consume the room, broken only by the ragged breathing of Usagi.

"Crystal Tokyo will be mine now." A voice whispered in her mind. It chuckled unmercifully making Usagi cover her ears in a vain attempt to drown the horrible voice out.  
  
            She turned to see who was whispering to her but Usagi already knew that no one would be there.  
  
            "Who are you? What did you make me do?" Usagi cried out.  
  
           "I may be from the present and I may be from the future. I am someone who you cannot fight. Poor Usagi, not knowing what to do." The voice sneered at her with a sort of mocking pity. "Why don't you call your friend Rei? What would she do? She would see Mamoru dead with his blood on your clothes and hands. The innocent blood that _you_ spilled. Wouldn't she scream and call for help or perhaps she would call for your banishment like your mother's banishment of Nehelania? Crystal Tokyo will never be even with that child you know carry." The voice was full of arrogance now because it could make her fall into a deeper despair.

 "Stop it! I don't believe you! This can't be happening! This can't be real!" She yelled desperately at it.   
  
            "What don't you believe? Do you not believe you have just killed your lover? Or maybe you don't believe that I exist? I assure you that you have killed him and that I do exist." The voice told her. "I'm as real as the corpse that lies on that bed. As real as that knife on the ground, covered in blood."  
  
            "Stop! Stop saying these things!" Usagi pleaded with the voice, only hoping it would stop. 

_This isn't real! Not Mamoru! I wouldn't hurt him! I love him far too much. This is a nightmare…I'll wake up. Won't I Mamo-chan? I'll wake up and everything will be all right. We'll talk about this dream and laugh…because it isn't real…_

"You're lying! None of this is true!" Usagi grew more determined, looking almost as if she was going to fight with the voice inside her mind.  
  
            "That's right, Usagi. Pretend it's a dream and it will all be better when you wake up. But you'll soon find out the difference between a nightmare and the hell that I've created." The voice was filled with triumph.  
  
            "No…" Usagi felt herself sliding away from consciousness.   
  
           "That's right, and maybe if you click your heels together and wish real hard you'll be back in Kansas, Dorothy." The voice cackled. "Nighty night."

  
*                                                          *                                                          *

  
"Usagi, wake up." A cool hand pressed against her forehead lightly. 

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi opened her eyes slowly. "I had a nightmare and…" Usagi's eyes focused and she trailed off. All the Sailor Senshi, minus Setsuna was standing around her bed. All of them looked very grave.  
  
            "Mamoru's dead, Usagi. We found a knife by you and…" Rei's voice cracked a little. "Usagi what happened? Did you see who murdered him?"  Rei asked, refusing to think that even with all the blood, Usagi had murdered him. In her mind it wasn't possible but something was troubling her. A dark spirit seemed to hang over her friend but Rei did not think it could be gotten rid of by one of her ofuda.

"No!" Usagi realized that it hadn't been a dream. Mamoru had been killed. Killed by her. "No Rei! It's not true! It was just a nightmare…it was just a nightmare…"

"What do you mean Usagi?" Rei asked her. Her violet eyes flashed a little as she began to realize the truth.  
  
            "Where's Setsuna?" Usagi suddenly asked. Yes, Setsuna would know just what to do. Setsuna who was always so wise would be able to help. She looked around hoping for the calm and almost emotionless face to turn towards her. Setsuna could set things right. All they would have to do is sit back and do whatever she instructed them to.   
  
            "I would assume she is at the Time Gates, I haven't seen her in awhile." Hotaru answered promptly. "But Usagi-"  
  
            "How long have I been out?" Usagi quickly asked, not wanting to meet some of the looks that seem to know that something was wrong.   
  
            "You've been out for three days." Michiru spoke softly. "The sea has been roaring."

"I feel something is very wrong right now." Rei nodded her head in agreement. "At least with destiny. Mamoru has to be alive or Crystal Tokyo will not be. This was obviously not supposed to happen. But how did it?"

"I killed him…" Usagi felt her mouth grow dry. "He made me do it! He made me!" She began to whimper as tears started to fall. "Please Rei! You know I would never…" Usagi grasped at Rei's shirt frantically. Rei calmed her by putting her hands on top of Usagi's.

"I know you wouldn't Usagi-chan." Rei told her friend gently. 

            "Who? Who made you kill him?" Haruka asked, her grey eyes darting around as if the person in question might leap out of the shadows at any moment.   
  
            "He wouldn't say…he said he may be from the present or he may be from the future…oh gods Rei! I killed him…" Rei let Usagi sob into her shoulder looking at the other senshi solemnly.   
  
            Rei saw that the others were in varying states of grief. Haruka seemed to be fighting the urge to hit something, Michiru was trying to keep her lover calm, the others all looking like they wanted to comfort Usagi but had no idea how. Usagi looked up from Rei's shoulder. She didn't recognize the room she was in. It certainly wasn't the room she had collapsed in.   
  
            "Where am I?" Usagi looked around in confusion. 

            "You're at our house." Michiru answered. "It's about two in the afternoon.

Perhaps we should get you something to eat."

"Possession will really take it out of you." Hotaru joked weakly. She cleared her

throat quickly. "I assume that you were possessed somehow, Usagi. What was it that the voice said to you? Anything important that might help us?"

"He mentioned Nehelania, so he knows what happened to her…" Usagi winced as she tried to remember the voice as it had tainted her mind. She could still feel it there almost, as if hiding, waiting for a time to spring again. 

_What if…what if it isn't gone? What if I kill one of the others? Rei? Hotaru? Michiru? Who will be next? _

_No…it has to be gone…next time…next time I'll fight it…I'll fight it and beat it…_  
  


            "Perhaps we should find Setsuna." Ami's voice was calm and logical, almost like the Time Guardian herself. "If there has been a disruption with the time stream, then she would be the first to know."

"We can only wait. Until then, we should probably get Usagi fed. If there is a new enemy, she'll need to build her strength up." Makoto commented before heading out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen.    
  


*                                              *                                              *

Well guys, that's all for now. Let me know how I did, no da!

  
Jade: Review or suffer my wrath! 


End file.
